


The Legion of Lizard Warriors, or; Why Dr Flug Is No Longer Allowed to Work With Dinosaurs

by Filthmonger



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Double Dicks, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Gender or Sex Swap, Lizardfolk, Long Tongue, Monsters, Muscles, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Science Experiments, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Teeth, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Dr Flug apparently learnt nothing from Jurassic Park. Demencia doesn't mind in the slightest; the more the merrier! And messier.A short set of stories involving lizardmen, Demencia's libido and many, many variations of big dick.
Relationships: Demencia (Villainous)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Prototype

"5.0.5.! Is the camera ready?" Snapped Black Hat.

The big blue bear nodded frantically, his eyes a constant mix of wonder and fear.

"Good. We've only got one shot at this. I want the grand reveal to be absolutely perfect." Black Hat pressed his fingertips together, sharp teeth on display in the most terrifying of grins.

"Um, sir…" Dr Flug tugged at his collar and adjusted the paper bag on his head. "Does this mean we're doing this live?"

"Of course we're not doing it live! Do you think I'd risk it after all those other humiliations?" Black Hat's snarl made Flug cower down to almost the foetal position. "My reputation is already on thin ice because of you. So you'd better make sure that this latest creation measures up, or I swear I'll rip you open and- Demencia! Get down from there!"

Demencia hung from the ceiling. Or, more accurately, her feet and knees stuck to the ceiling like a gecko's while her upper body hung below. She gave Black Hat a wave and giggled as he grumbled. She loved it when he got angry: the fierceness made her tingle all over. She dropped down and landed on all fours next to one of the many desks full of science stuff she didn't understand. Typically, Black Hat didn't care what she did as long as it was far, far away from him. But today was special, she guessed. ‘Grand reveal' meant inventions, which meant a whole lot of fun about to happen.

It probably had something to do with the big, high-tech looking cylinder in the centre of the lab. The one that rocked back and forth like something was trying to break out.

Demencia zipped up to it and knocked twice. The thing inside knocked back. Ooh, a smart thing! Those always went well. Or horribly! One of the two. Depended on how bad of a day Black Hat was having. She tapped again, grinning from ear-to-half-bitten-ear. Bum, bum, ba-bum-bum! Thud, thud!

"Will you get away from that?" Black Hat dragged her away by her enormous, neon green ponytail.

"Aw, but it looks like it wants to get out," She said.

"It will come out when I say it can come out! And as for you…" He plonked her down beside the failed Medusa Device and dusted his hands off on his perfectly pressed trousers. "If you so much as think of leaving this spot while we're recording, I will lock you in the vault and torture you until you beg me for death. Do you understand?"

Demencia giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"… I'm taking that as a ‘yes.'" He pinched the bridge of his nose. Black Hat stomped off in front of the camera, taking a deep breath and adjusting his iconic top hat and suit.

"E-everything is ready, Mr Black Hat, sir." Flug stammered as he stood beside his boss. His gloved fingers fidgeted with either themselves or his lab coat.

"Good. 5.0.5., roll the camera."

5.0.5. nodded again, the bright yellow flower bobbing wildly. He held up a stubby paw and made a short sequence of noises that somehow they all knew to be a count down from three.

"Greetings, minions of evil. Black Hat here, with another product to help obliterate the heroes in your life!" Black Hat began in his usual grandiose tone. "Today we have a special offer. Thanks to a combination of evil genetic science and the DNA found in a rare lump of amber, I, Black Hat, have managed to produce the first in a new line of terrifying, effective and downright devilish minions. Dr Flug?"

"Well, I— uh, that is, we— combined the DNA of Deinonychus and humans to produce a fierce hybrid. Though, we did have to use several other animals to fill in a few blanks and compensate for some of the genetic incompatibilities, and-" Flug started, until Black Hat shoved him out of frame.

"What he means to say, is that this creature behind me," -He gestured to the shaking cylinder- "Is the perfect predator. The perfect hunter. And most of all, guaranteed to be a thorn in the side of any hero who tries to interfere with your plans. I present to you… the Reptile Warrior!"

They all stood in silence for a few seconds.

"That was your cue, Flug," Black Hat said through a gritted grin.

"O-oh, right!" Flug pressed a button on a small remote.

The cylinder clunked and hissed. The entire front half lurched forward, steam billowing out from the tiny gaps. Demencia covered her nose and waved the stuff away; it smelt like wet dog and chemical cleaner. The front of the cylinder split open and swung apart like saloon doors. The room filled with a low, animalistic growling and the clink of heavy chains. Something substantial stepped out of the cylinder. Clawed feet clicked on the metallic floor. Demencia leant as far as she could without moving her feet to try and get a better look.

The steam finally began to fade away, revealing an enormously tall silhouette. At least six, maybe seven feet tall, with broad shoulders and rippling muscles. A scaled snout jutted out from a squat head crowned with curled horns. A tail almost as long and thick as its body swung behind it. The lizard-man tugged at the chains around its wrists and ankles like it was casually testing their strength. Vicious yellow eyes glared at the four of them, the muscles in its neck bulging out beneath dark-green scales.

"Ooh!" Demencia cooed. She bounced in place as her grin grew; now this was an invention she could get behind. Or in front of, she thought with a little lip-bite. Maybe she could disobey orders just this once to get a closer look. Oh, who was she kidding; she always disobeyed orders!

5.0.5. whimpered. Flug cowered. But their boss' pitch-black face just broke into an even wider smile.

"Look at it!" Black Hat spread his arms wide. "Dr Flug, you've really outdone yourself this time."

"Thank you, sir." Flug somehow beamed behind his mask.

"Enormous. Muscular. Built to rip apart anything in its path! Oh, this is going to be a bestseller, I just…" Black Hat's gaze fell, and his lip curled into a scowl. "Dr Flug."

"Y-yes, sir?"

"What are those?"

Flug peered past Black Hat's shoulder. "Um, those are its… well… you know?"

"I know what they are, Flug! What I want to know-" He grabbed the mad scientist by the front of his shirt. "-Is why does it have two of them!?"

Demencia unsubtly snuck closer, slipping behind the open cylinder. She peeked out, slowly getting more and more of the big, buff lizard in view until she could see exactly what they were talking about. Her eyes widened, and she cooed in delight: dicks! Double dicks! Big, thick, swinging cocks hanging out between scaly thighs. She giggled like a demented schoolgirl and wiped a bead of drool from her chin.

"S-some species of reptile have what's known as hemipenes, sir. I guess some of the DNA I used must have- eep!" Flug hid his face as Black Hat loomed over him.

"And the testicles? The size?!"

"Well, you wanted them strong! And muscle strength is related to testosterone levels in humans, so I may have, um… doubled the normal production? Those are probably just side-effects!" 

Black Hat pinched the bridge of his nose. "We can't use this footage! Didn't you think to get him a loincloth or something?"

Demencia started to zone out the rest of the shouting and snivelling. Honestly, why would she want to focus on any of that when there was something so much more enjoyable just in front of her. She wanted to reach out and see just how heavy those nuts were. She bit her lip and giggled to herself as she snuck further and further around to the front of the lizard-man. Oh, yeah. Just her type; big, mean and packing. 

The lizard-man looked down his snout at her. She smiled and waved up at him, cute little fangs on display. It snorted and looked back at the bickering duo. It sniffed the air again. And again, like it had caught a whiff of something delicious. It tugged at its restraints, looking around the room until finally, its yellow eyes landed right on her. It took a long sniff, and its lips curled back with a growl.

"Uh oh," Demencia said.

With a roar that shook the lab, the lizard-man yanked at its restraints. The heavy steel chains snapped like frayed string and clattered to the floor. Before she could scream, it turned on its heels and send her flying with a strike from its tail. Demencia tumbled to the floor, and her head spun. Two heavy thuds sounded either side of her head as the Lizard-man loomed over her.

"Flug! How do we stop this thing?!" Black Hat shouted.

"I-I have some tranquilisers in the-" Flug ducked as the lizard-man's tail sent a whole desk flying towards him.

"Nice lizard! Good lizard! We're the same!" Demencia pulled her lizard-headed hood up over her bright red hair. "See?"

The lizard-man sniffed her, its hot breath blowing over her face. A low rumble that shook its way to Demencia's core— and a little further – escaped its throat as it pulled back. In one single, sweeping slash of its sharp claws, it cleaved its way through her clothes. Demencia blinked, looking down at the tattered remains of her hoodie and underwear. Huh. Before she could really think it through the Lizard-man lunged forwards and-

"No! Stop!" She giggled as its tongue slithered over her naked body. "Hehe! That tickles!"

Well, more than tickled. She shivered as the hot, wet and very long muscle worked its way over her exposed chest and stomach. The tip flicked over her nipples and probed her navel, leaving streaks of sticky saliva in its wake. It really seemed to like her perky breasts, going by all the attention it paid them. Demencia bit her lip and let out a soft moan, her hands moving up to cup its head.

"Aw, you're a real friendly type, aren't- whoops!" She squealed in delight as the lizard-man stood up and hefted her into the air. It held her up by her waist and hips, strong grip and sharp claws reminding her of just how dangerous this thing was. And just how much that turned her on. It pulled away the last few scraps of clothing on her torso and left her in just her striped stocking and glove. "Trying to get a better view, huh?"

It growled at her. She couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. At least, until it plunged its long tongue into her cunt. Demencia grabbed its horns and wrapped her legs around its neck. She threw her head back and screamed as the thick muscle squirmed deeper inside her, teasing at every nook and cranny of her pussy. Oh, this thing knew what it was doing!

The other three stood against the far wall with their mouths hanging open.

"Flug… what is it doing?" Black Hat said with a deadpan expression. The growing aura of evil betrayed his anger.

"Um, well… I-If I had to guess since Demencia has several more lizard-like attributes, it's possible that it maybe, kind of… sees her as a… mate?" His voice grew higher the longer he spoke. And the more Black Hat loomed above him.

"Flug." He growled with all the malevolence in the world.

"Not the face!"

Demencia's squeals drowned out the worst of the punishment. Her eyes rolled back, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her lizard-lover tormented her aching cunt with his tongue. She shuddered as it withdrew its tongue, only to gasp and giggle as it found its way against her anus. Someone wanted to be thorough! Or maybe it just knew it'd need both holes to accommodate its massive cocks. Demencia bit her lip, peering past her shoulder and down to its rock hard cocks. Definitely her type. She wanted to swing upside down and lavish them both with attention while enjoying her tongue-fucking; to lap up the pre-cum already drooling down their purplish lengths.

The lizard-man pulled his snout away and flipped her over in his hands. With a distinct lack of elegance, he almost dropped her to the floor. Demencia raised her head to look behind her, shaking her pert little rump at him, and a clawed hand grabbed her head and shoved it into the metal tiles.

"You like it a little rough, huh, big guy?" She teased. If it understood her, all it did was growl back.

It grabbed her hips and yanked them upwards, forcing her to spread her legs to support herself. The sheer difference in size made normal doggy difficult, so instead, it pressed down with its two massive cocks. Demencia's breath grew shallower as her anticipation rose, the two tips slowly stretching her holes apart until…

"Yes!" She screamed as both cocks sunk into her. Every thrust brought another half-inch into her, stretching her already overstuffed holes to their limit. The fullness and pleasure wiped out any coherent thought in her head. Her hands scrambled across the cold, hard floor, looking for something to grip onto as the rest of her body shook. The lizard-man's primal growls and grunts surrounded her, the occasional burst of hot breath on her back.

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and her eyes glazed over as it pounded her from above and behind. A single, harsh rhythm for both cocks echoed in the slap of scale meeting skin, punctuated by sharp gasps and long moans. Its claws dug into her skin, almost drawing pinpricks of blood. The pressure inside her built quickly from the mix of pleasure and pain. Her skin burnt, her heart beat loudly in her ears, and her limbs shook until they could barely hold her up. 

Demencia's short gasps and breathless moans grew faster, harsher until finally, the pressure exploded throughout her. She screamed in delight, her whole body clenching around those wonderful cocks. Her mind popped, filled with hot white haze as pleasure coursed through her in waves. Even through the mind-blowing aftershocks, she could feel her reptilian lover fucking her like she was nothing but a vibrating toy. A second burst overwhelmed her and forced out a pathetic moan as the shivering came again. Her mind emptied, and her body became nothing more than a quivering wreck of pleasure and exhaustion.

Eventually, the Lizard-man pulled out of her, his cocks leaving an empty ache behind them. She mewled into the cold metal tiles as rope after rope of cum splattered across her arse and back. Her hair stuck to her sweat-slick face and shoulders. Her lungs were on fire, her limbs like lead, and her head swimming still. Slowly her legs collapsed, leaving her to lie with her red arse in the air. 

Its thudding footsteps passed her, followed by a single loud crash. Its face slammed into the ground in front of her, a single dart sticking out of its neck.

"That should take care of that." Black Hat muttered. He tossed a rifle to one side, looking slightly dishevelled.

"Aw… I wasn't done…" Demencia panted.

"I will neuter you if I have to," He seethed, "5.0.5.! Were you recording all of that?"

The bear let out a few panicked mumblings before nodding.

"At least something can be salvaged from this."

"Sir?" Flug asked, trying to fix his askew and thoroughly battered goggles. "A-am I still in trouble?"

"Oh, Dr Flug…" Black Hat chuckled, straightening out his blazer. "Your life is going to be a living hell."

Flug squeaked.

"Let me make this absolutely clear; you are very, very lucky there is an evil market for this sort of thing. Otherwise, well… I'd have to make a profit selling you piece by excruciating, bloody piece." He grinned and snapped his fingers. "5.0.5., take the camera to the editing room. We have work to do."

The big blue bear hurried after Black Hat, leaving Flug to curl up on the floor in the foetal position. Demencia propped herself up on her elbows and stuck her tongue out at him.

"So… did you make any more of these things?" She asked with a sweet little smile.

Flug sighed and somehow glared at her through his paper bag.


	2. Double the Trouble

"Demencia, get back here this instant!"

"Never!" She vaulted over a metal railing, her enormously puffy, neon-green ponytail flailing behind her. "Pyjama time forever!"

Demencia skidded down metallic walls, leaping from side to side with a manic giggle. Her bare feet touched the cold lab floor, a stark contrast to the stifling heat of her straitjacket. 

Dr Flug gripped the railing, his goggles somehow furrowed in anger. "I'm giving you until the count of three, and if you're not back up here, I'm going to-!"

She twirled on her heel and blew a raspberry at him. With his frustrated scream echoing around her, Demencia darted down the labyrinthine corridors. She cackled and whooped while machinery whirred and clunked around her. Sliding under lasers and nimbly avoiding crushing inevitable death, she scurried her way deep into Black Hat's compound. Freedom! Anarchy! Pyjamas!

At least until she tripped and tumbled down one of the many randomly slanted sidewalls.

With a dull thud, she smacked into an assortment of pipes. She grumbled and squirmed across the floor. Stupid comfy pyjamas with their fun trailing bits. Demencia rolled, her jaws snapping at the offending belts and sleeves. Her arms refused to budge from against her chest, leaving her to kick and growl like a feral child. She gnawed at the collar until her fangs hurt. Damn, Flug really locked her in tight last night. And she didn't even get a good-morning-sidekick this time! Jeez, what did she ever do to him?

She giggled: oh, yeah. Everything. 

Demencia scratched her chin with her foot. Pyjama time didn't mean much if she couldn't do shit. She growled and tore at the collar again, straining against the belts and ties. Her body smacked against pipes and machinery, the clunking reverberating down long-forgotten shafts and dusty vents. The buckles jangled as her toes clawed at them. Come on, come on, you stupid…!

Something snapped and, with a little wriggling, the jacket slid off her body. 

"Wahoo!" Demencia leapt to her feet. She stretched her arms over her head, her back and shoulders audibly cracking. Hands on her hips, she puffed out her chest triumphantly. At least until the slightly-too-cold-temperature-regulated air brought goosebumps over her pale skin.

She looked down at herself, a manic grin spreading carving its way across her cheeks. "Pyjama time is over. Now, we're in naked time!"

Curling her enormously fluffy ponytail around her like a feather boa, she strutted along the empty corridors. A little swing in her hips, a saunter in her step… She curled a finger around a lock of hair and cocked her hip for her imaginary voyeurs. And promptly broke out into a giggle fit. Flug would have a fit if he saw her, and the dumb bear would probably faint. And Black Hat… Demencia swooned, her heart fluttering. Dear, demonic Black Hat. The ever-present threat of murder didn't stop the thought of dropping into his office in all her slender, toned glory. Ooh, maybe he'd punish her with those shadow tentacles of his! She bit her lip and stroked her ponytail.

Her ears twitched. What's that? A voice, echoing from above? She hissed and dropped to all fours. Dr Flug's distinct, whiny tone grew louder. She scurried up the wall and hung from the ceiling, ponytail in her teeth. Urgh, Doc always had to ruin her fun. Naked time forever! She darted along ill-maintained panels and pipes, determined to get as far away from him as possible. And so what if she got a little lost along the way?

Demencia inelegantly climbed into an air vent and slid her way down. The metal chilled her body, sending fun shivers up her spine. She wrapped herself in her hair and hunkered down over a warm vent, ears on high alert. 

The grate gave way under her.

Demencia flailed and landed on all fours like a shocked cat. She poked her head up over a wooden worktable and grinned from ear-to-ear. Half-finished machines and discarded inventions lay in piles against walls and corners. Blueprints hung from every vertical surface, covered in scribbles and coffee mug stains. Things whirred or bubbled or ticked in a faint cacophony of evil science.

"Oh, no!" She mock-cried, "I'm all alone in Dr Flug's lab. Unsupervised."

Giggling as she leapt from desk to desk, Demencia shoved as much off as she could, the sound of breaking glass music to her ears. The spacious room quickly fell to her chaos, random chemicals mixing together into pungent –or explosive- puddles. Like a tornado in a ballet class, she twirled about, squealing and laughing.

She skidded to a halt in front of a massive plastic box. Huh, she didn't remember that being there. Demencia rapped her knuckles against the transparent side, running her tongue through one of the little holes drilled throughout. Air holes? Ooh, did Dr Flug have a new playmate? She pressed her face against it and peered into the shadowy back. 

Something moved. Two somethings, actually. A pair of figures slowly stood, chains rattling as they cautiously stalked into the light. Scaly skin in a dull camo green, flecked with black markings like a crocodile. Short, sharp snouts lined with vicious teeth. And beady yellow eyes remarkably similar to her own.

Demencia squealed and clapped her hands together. Yes! More lizards!

"Heya!" She waved at them.

The lizardmen stayed a few feet away, sniffing the air.

"Aw, come on. I just wanna play." Demencia bit her lip, remembering exactly how the last one had 'played' with her. Though, these guys looked a little smaller than he had. A lot shorter, actually. She pouted and peered at the blackboard beside the box. Urgh, a bunch of science mumbo-jumbo. Yadda yadda, human-dinosaur, blah blah, percentages… 'More human, less lizard!' underlined five times…

"Huh. Guess Doc decided your brother was too much to handle. Not for me, though."

The two lizardmen growled.

"Rawr!" Demencia bared her teeth, and the lizards snapped at her. She backed off from the plastic wall, giggling to herself. Chains rattled around their necks, their claws just barely scratching the edge of their enclosure. Demencia stuck her tongue out. "Nya, nya! Can't get me out here!"

They snarled, retreating about a foot and watching her with narrow pupils. Nostrils flared, and clawed fingers twitched.

She blew her messy crimson fringe out of her eyes. These two were smaller, but still kind of impressive. Big for regular humans, that was for sure. And a whole lot of taut muscles rippling under those smooth scales. She bit her lip and purred, eyes wandering down, down, down… Demencia pouted. Aw, just one each? Then again, there were two of them, so it added up all the same. More human, huh?

She bounded forward and pressed her bare chest against the cold plastic. "Like what you see, boys?"

The lizards sniffed the air, stepping back cautiously. Demencia let her long tongue hang out of her mouth, slowly licking up the side of the cage. She swung her hips and pushed her tits harder against it. Poor things looked so confused. But interested, if those little twitches down below were anything to go by. She licked her lips and growled, her thighs grinding together. The lizards growled back, and she stepped away. 

Draping her enormous green ponytail over her shoulders like a feather boa, she sauntered backwards, giving a little extra swing in each step. She turned on her heel and gave her pert arse a squeeze for them. The lizards crept closer. Bingo! 

"Ooh, is that what you like?" Demencia smacked her arse. She wound her ponytail tighter about her body, almost approaching tasteful nudity. She snuggled her face into her hair, curling a few locks about her fingers as she swayed from side to side. Her eyes flicked over the lab, looking for anything that might open the cage. Nothing immediately showed itself, and she was way too lazy to actually search for it, so…

She crouched on all fours, wiggling her arse like a cat waiting to pounce. In a single bound, she leapt across the room and scaled up the side of the cage, scrambling to the sealed top. She gnawed at the metal seal until something finally clicked into place. The lizards growled and grumbled beneath her, claws clacking against the metal floor.

"Come on, come on, stupid…" She hissed, kicking at a panel.

It came loose and clattered to the floor, the lizards scarpering to the back wall. Demencia dropped in, sticking the superhero landing while her hair fell dramatically around her.

"Tada!" She leapt back to her feet, hands on her hips. "Now we can really get to play!"

The lizardmen looked at one another and stooped onto all fours.

"Shy ones, aren't you?" She sauntered forward. "Not so tough without the wall."

They growled louder. Demencia dropped down to match them, padding closer. She wiggled her arse like a cat about to pounce. The lizardmen stood, squaring their shoulders and puffing out their chests. She lunged forward and barrelled into one of them.

The lizardmen gnashed their teeth and roared. They raised their claws, yellow eyes narrowed to evil slits.

Demencia kissed around her new friend's crotch, and the growls died in their throats. She dragged her tongue over smooth scales, gently squeezing a pair of heavy balls. She purred and reached out to the other's cock. She ran a finger up each of the pink shafts with a giggle.

"See? I'm not so bad." Demencia knelt between them and gave each of their tips a loving smooch. "Not unless you want me to be."

They towered above her, their soft rumbling music to her ears. Her hands barely fit around their cocks as she stroked them to their full length. Her thighs squeezed together; Dr Flug really knew how to make them. The heat of their massive pink shafts almost burnt her palms, thick beads of searing pre-cum oozing over her fingers. She swirled her tongue over their pointed tips and eagerly swallowed mouthfuls of the bitter, salty treat. The lizardmens' hips bucked into her hands, confused noises escaping them. Sharp claws dragged through her hair. Their tails thudded against the metal floor.

Demencia coiled her tongue around a cock, jerking him off with it as her open mouth hovered over his tip. She swallowed his tip and sucked sharply, pushing her lips further down his shaft. The lizard growled above her, its clawed feet scraping across the floor. His cock twitched in her throat. Demencia chuckled around him until his girth forced her to gag. She pulled off with a pop and admired her efforts; saliva dripping down to the halfway point on his shaft.

"Not bad, big boy." She licked her lips.

The other lizard rumbled, grabbing her head and shoving his cock against her cheek. She stuck her tongue out at him, but opened her mouth wide with a teasing little 'ah!' It shoved its dick inside, forcing her lips down his shaft. She gagged and grabbed his thighs, but he kept pushing. Her eyes rolled back, her tongue sliding out over the underside of his cock as he stretched out her throat. A few short, shallow thrusts and he broke whatever barrier held him back; with a roar, he shoved himself down to the hilt. 

Demencia quivered, her thighs clamping tightly as her pussy dripped over them. The lizard's sharp grip shifted, grabbing the base of her ponytail as it slammed its crotch against her lips. Its heavy balls smacked on her chin as it used her throat. Wet noises and gags filled her ears, her eyes rolling back as darkness crept into her vision. She smacked its thigh and pushed back against it, but it just ignored her. Just kept slamming its thick cock down her throat. Her hand pressed against her neck as it bulged out from its girth and an exciting thrill set her cunt aching more than ever.

Finally, it got the hint and pulled her off his cock. She coughed and spluttered, drool dripping down her chin and over her breasts. Her tongue hung out as she gasped for breath, looking up into the monsters unimpressed yellow eyes.

"Guess I'm not the only one who likes to play rough," Demencia panted. She nuzzled against his cock, running her tongue over his scaly balls and kissing her way back up to the top.

The other lizardman hissed, shoving its snout against its brother's. Their jaws snapped, and the growls grew louder. Talons grabbed at Demencia's hair and neck, tugging her back and forth. She giggled as their cocks batted against her face, leaving trails of stick pre behind. Finally, the one who'd fucked her throat growled louder, and his brother backed off.

"Sorry! Guess he just really wanted to use my throat again," Demencia cooed. She stood up and pushed her arse out, grinding her tight cheeks against the other lizard's shaft. "Doesn't mean we can't all have fun, though."

The lizard stepped back and dropped its snout to her pussy, giving it a short sniff. It dragged its long, rough tongue over it and Demencia squealed. Sharp jolts of pleasure shot through to her core. She gripped the other's hips and spread her legs to steady herself. Claws grabbed her by the ponytail again and shoved a pointed cock at her lips. She opened wide, her moans cut off as it thrust back down her throat. The other's tongue lapped slowly over her slick folds, the tip probing her waiting hole. Demencia leaked muffled squeaks and groans, her whole body trembling.

The tongue pulled away, and she frantically pushed her hips back. More, more! Her cunt ached, begging for just another touch. Something big and warm butted against her. The lizard's claws dug into her hips and waist, its thick shaft grinding against her needy cunt. Her heart pounded in her ears as she begged around the cock in her throat. Come on, come on, come on!

Demencia's eyes rolled back as the tip pushed inside her. It stretched her apart, threatening to tear her in half with every inch. The lizard thrust wildly, pushing deeper each time until finally, his hilt smacked against her. Her toes curled, and her legs threatened to collapse: fuck, yes! Her hand slid over her stomach, tracing the full sensation down to her cunt.

Her body rocked between the two cocks. Her fingers ran circles over her clit. She shook and shivered as the lizardmen thrust into her, growling from both ends. Her jaw and pussy ached as they stretched her to her limits. A good pain; a little flavour for the raw pleasure that knocked the thoughts from her head. Demencia closed her eyes, revelling in how they used her. How they fucked her.

The growling grew louder. They thrust harder. The pressure bubbled up in her core as the lizardmens' desperate tempo increased. She squeaked around the cock in her mouth. Demencia's legs gave out, leaving her to hang between their cocks as they pounded her body into mindlessness. Her eyes rolled back, her hands scrambled over the muscular body in front of her. One word echoed in her head timed to their thrusts: Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

The pressure in her cunt exploded outward, wracking her body with spasms. A wave of white blanked out her mind. Demencia gagged and groaned as her hanging limbs twitched. Her nails dug into smooth scales, her cunt clenching around the thick cock, and her whole body tensing as her orgasm burnt every nerve with pleasure. And still, her lizard lovers kept fucking her. Aftershocks rendered her a twitching mess even as more pressure built and bubbled. She screamed around the cock in her throat, her sensitive body overwhelmed by sensation. A second wave hit her almost immediately after the first. Stronger, harder, knocking out whatever brain cells she had left in a fiery burst. And still, they kept fucking.

Finally, the one in her throat roared. Holding her down by her ponytail, he forced her in place as his cock pulsed, thick cum flooding her throat. She mindlessly gulped it down, her head still filled with a white haze. He pulled out, leaving her tongue to hang out of her open mouth as one last rope splattered across her face. It didn't take long for his brother to finish after; a few hard slams into her sore cunt, a few quick pulses and he filled her past her brim. His viscous cum leaked out of her even as he stayed buried. He pulled out of her trembling body, leaving his load to ooze out down her thighs.

The two lizards stood panting, holding her between them as their cocks deflated. Demencia hung as a ragdoll in their firm grip. They gingerly lowered her to the cold ground, their own bulks lying beside her with subtle thuds.

Demencia pushed herself up as her brain reasserted itself, the haze still floating around. She let out a breathless sigh and flopped onto her back. "Wow, Doc. What's a girl got to do to get her some more of these?"

The lizardmen rumbled and padded closer. They nudged her up and curled up, trapping her between them. She cooed and scratched their chins. A soft hum escaped them. They pressed their smooth, scaly bodies against her and nuzzled her face and neck.

"H-hey!" She giggled, "Aw, you're kinda cute, aren't you?"

She patted one on the head and snuggled up against the other. Neither hot nor cold, and definitely not sweaty, it kind of reminded her of a beanbag. A big, muscular, sexy beanbag. She yawned, stretching her arms over her head. Every inch of her was sore but in the best way possible. Sleep nagged at her sex-addled mind, and she buried her head against one of the lizard's necks.

***

Dr Flug crossed his arms. "Really?"

The sleeping trio didn't budge, save for Demencia's exaggerated snoring. He sighed and pinched at the centre of his goggles. He'd have to rethink the locks on his cages again: idiot-proof didn't mean Demencia-proof, apparently. He glanced over the destruction in his lab. Honestly, that was his fault for leaving so much out overnight. Thank goodness all the necessary experimentation was done.

"What am I going to tell Black Hat?" He asked himself. 

Flug glanced up at the cameras he'd installed after last time. Not for his sake, of course; all of them pointed squarely at the cage. The behaviour patterns of his experiments were essential to analysing their usefulness against heroes! But this… well, she'd gone and done it again, huh? Dr Flug tapped his paper-bag covered chin. It's not like the lizardmen were dead or anything, so this wasn't a total failure. He could still find a use for them, assuming they didn't imprint on Demencia or something. Please don't let the imprint on her…

He shrugged, turned on his heel and headed out of the lab, up to security suite. The cameras would have caught everything, so if anyone would get punished… oh, who was he kidding? It'd be him on the chopping block no matter what. His shoulders hung limp as he accepted his fate.

At least they might be able to sell the footage. Black Hat had been pleased with the profits from the last time.


	3. Hide and Seek

“Lock it down! Lock it all down!”

“I-I’m going as fast as I can, sir! But the lab wasn’t designed to- Not the face!”

“I don’t care what it was designed for, make it work! This is your fault, and you’re going to fix it, you hear me? You’re the one who made the stupid thing invisible in the first place!”

Demencia yawned and stretched out like a cat. The bickering voices of her employer and the bag-headed nerd blared out from loudspeakers and intercoms. Little black imps scurried through steel-plated corridors, gibbering and screaming in panic. Poking her head out from the mass of cables she’d curled into a nest, Demencia reached out and idly flicked one of them away.

Ugh, the one time she wanted a nap…

She shoved a messy scarlet fringe out of her mismatched eyes. The enormous, neon green ponytail billowing from the back of her lizard-like hood fell down her shoulders as she stood, her back audibly cracking. What’d gotten everyone so worked up, anyway? Not like Dr Flug hadn’t messed up an experiment in the past. Well, maybe less so when she was out of the lab. His fault for putting so many shiny buttons and bubbling beakers in there.

Heavy metallic thuds reverberated through the compound; the emergency shutters. Whatever it was, it had to be big. No wonder Black Hat was screaming his head off. Demencia sighed wistfully, listening to the eldritch tones like they were a love poem written in blood and ichor. What a beautiful voice he had when he was angry. Such sharp teeth and twisting limbs… and she wasn’t there to see any of it! Demencia punted an imp down the corridor, grumbling as it splattered against a blast door.

Whatever. Lockdown was lockdown, meaning she wouldn’t get to play with anyone outside for a few hours. Not that she got to leave the compound all that often, especially after the last few times.

Since the rest of the world was off-limits, she kicked open an air vent and scurried inside. Down, down, down she squeezed, to the lower levels where the boilers rumbled, and the pipes whistled. Where the worst of the frantic running and barked orders couldn’t reach her. Demencia tumbled out into a grubby corridor, rolling a few feet and springing up. Damn, no one to see it. Oh well.

She shoved her hands in the pockets of her sleeveless hoodie and scuffed her way along. The vaults would all be locked up tight, so no fun there. A shame, that monster she’d messed around with must’ve been getting really lonely as of late. Monsters, plural, assuming her lizard friends were down there too and hadn’t gotten thrown in an incinerator.

Biting her lip, Demencia giggled like a manic schoolgirl. She really hoped those big boys were still knocking around. If only so they could do their best to try and knock her up again. A little swish came into her step, ponytail bobbing behind her as her thoughts drifted to stinking breath and smooth scales against her skin. Claws and teeth and big, hard, throbbing cocks…

“M-m-mmm…” She purred. Black Hat may be her one true love and destiny, but a girl had needs.

The little pep stayed in her step even as the cold, stale air dampened the mood around her. Pipes broader than her shoulders hissed and knocked as they crisscrossed the walls. Naked lightbulbs flickered above. And something had definitely been forgotten about and died down here. But hey, the last time she’d gone a-wandering, she’d been stripped naked and ploughed senseless, so the memory alone kept her humming. Mixed with the industrial noises above, she had a fun little beat going.

Clunk, clunk, hiss. Clunk, clunk, hiss.

Demencia tapped her fingers on her bare leg, her head gently swaying.

Clunk, clunk, hiss. Clunk, clunk, clunk. Clunk, clunk- wait.

Her ears pricked up. Not a clunk this time, but a click. Click, click, click. Squinting into the shadows above her, Demencia’s lip curled. Even her eyes had trouble spotting anything amongst the maze of pipework and whatever-the-fuck machinery. She tapped her leg again and kept walking, skin prickling.

Clickety-click. Like sharp claws across tiles. Or metal sheets.

Demencia leapt forward and turned in mid-air, landing on all fours with a feline hiss. The empty corridor stared back at her, unperturbed.

Huh, she thought, moments before something thick and slimy wrapped around her waist. It yanked her into the air, tossing her to and fro like a ragdoll. Hissing and spitting, clawing at empty air, Demencia whipped her head around to spot the- whatever it was! It snatched her by the leg and threw her up. With a whip-like snap, it wrapped around her body and let her drop.

She squirmed in its slick grasp, arms pinned to her sides and legs kicking in the air. The pink fleshy rope tightened; squeezing the breath out of her lungs. Looking up, Demencia cocked her head. Whatever it was seemed to start out of nowhere: no body, no mechanism, just a long sticky line that suddenly appeared off the side of a large pipe. What the heck even was it, anyway? Soft, springy, and covered in a clear mucus. She sniffed the rope and tentatively licked it. Didn’t really taste like much either.

It slowly pulled her up into the shadows, her body swaying like a pendulum. Rhythmic contractions pressed her elbows into her sides. Her clothes clung tight against her body, soaked through with slime, her bare skin equally slick. It was almost like a massage if massages carried a death threat.

Demencia squinted up at the pipe. Something moved; no, shimmered. Rippled? It was like the background had shifted slightly, giving her the flash of an outline. And her mysterious appendage hung down from the tip of it, beneath the faintest hint of a bulbous head.

“Oh…” She said, “You’re the thing Doc is looking for, aren’t you?”

The vaguely-lizard-shaped-thing didn’t respond. In fairness, Demencia admitted, she’d also have a hard time speaking if she had her tongue wrapped around someone.

“Guess he tried out a chameleon or something this time, huh?” Demencia casually swung from side to side. “Jeez, he really needs to put collars on his stuff! I have one, see?”

She stuck her leg out as best she could, showing off her ankle bracelet. The chameleon just kept pulling her up.

“Ugh, you’re no fun,” Demencia huffed, “At least the other guys had the whole growling thing going on. And the snarling, and the snapping and all the other stuff. Ooh, are you one of them?”

The tongue slithered over her, wrapping tighter as something squirmed up her stomach and over her chest. Breathing got harder. She glanced up as the full figure flickered into view: mostly human, safe for the thick tail and green scales. Its head was bigger than a human’s, with a gentle curving crest and broad muzzle. A muzzle filled with sharp, needle teeth.

“Hey, you’d better not be trying to eat me!” She snapped. “Black Hat is not going to be happy if he –glrk!”

The lizard curled its seemingly infinite tongue around her neck. Warm, wet and wriggling, it squeezed just firm enough to let her breathe. A thick tip ran over her pale cheek, leaving behind slime and goosebumps. Demencia eyed it as it hovered in front of her face. She lunged forward as best she could, fangs bared. It recoiled, then darted into her open mouth. Shoving its way past her lips, the wriggling appendage stretched her jaw as it pushed deeper. Smothered her protests and flattened her rebellious tongue. But it didn’t stop there: it went further, down into her throat until it bulged against the length squeezing her neck.

Oh. Oh, it really was one of them.

Her squirming stopped being desperate: her thighs ground together, toes curling. Demencia’s own gulps and gags filled her ears as the tentacle-tongue fucked her face. Pounded her throat. She wanted to reach up and feel the lump it made, to stroke her neck as salvia –hers and its- ran down her skin in rivers. Darkness crept along her vision, her head going light and dizzy. Each squeeze on her body sent a shiver up her spine. Demencia’s eyes rolled back. Her jaw ached. Unconsciousness loomed.

The chameleon sniffed as she hung just below it. And sniffed again.

Demencia gasped as the tongue pulled out. She coughed, trying to snatch as much air as her lungs could hold. Tears and spit dripped off her chin. Two strong hands grabbed her by the shoulders, the tongue retreating back past the chameleon’s lips. She blinked, her head still swimming in a lack of oxygen, as the things yellow eyes narrowed.

“Heya,” she sang breathlessly.

It sniffed down her body, its grip tightening. Demencia giggled as its muzzle moved to her thighs, spreading her legs to let it bury its head under her skirt.

“Find something you like, big guy?”

It tossed her in the air and caught her by the wrists.

“Whee!” Demencia cried, swinging in its grip. “Do it again!”

The chameleon gave her a look. It raised her up, its eyes level with her chest. Wriggling, she mimed the distress of… well, someone captured by a giant lizard. Or maybe a big monkey. Finally, it growled: a low, rumbling sound that reverberated off the pipes and in her core. Her legs clamped together as if trying to quash the growing heat. The chameleon raised a single, sharp claw, and hooked it on the very top of her zipper, the tip digging into the skin beneath.

It pulled the talon back, grabbed the base of her hood, and tore her hoodie off in one go.

Demencia squealed. The chameleon’s fat tongue dragged up her stomach, probing in her navel and over every subtle valley. Up and up it slithered, pushing under her ratty red bra, leaving sticky trails in its wake. She groaned as it curled around and kneaded her chest. A quick tug and Demencia’s bra fluttered to the corridor below, her skirt joining it soon after. Round and round, the tongue wrapped her up tightly: undulating, slithering, and squeezing her into a cocoon of wet warmth.

It dropped her down again, letting her hang from the pipe. Demencia shivered as the tip of its tongue probed along her panties. Her fingers twitched, and her toes curled. Her thighs were pried apart, leaving her hanging in a hammock of slippery flesh. Every brush across her skin – over her hard nipples and around her limbs – sent tingles through her.

The chameleon deftly pulled her underwear aside, pushing the bulbous tip of its tongue along her folds. Insistent probing and harsh grinding set her writhing in its grasp: thrashing about in the air as she swung, weightless.

“Come on, big guy,” She breathed, “You’re not gonna keep a girl waiting, are you?”

It rumbled. A laugh, maybe? Who the fuck knew with these guys? Either way, it must’ve understood: its tongue ran along her cunt. Her legs quivered with each touch, her back arching as it rubbed circles on her clit. Demencia bit her lip, a mix of giggling and gasping trying to bubble out of her. The wet smack of its tongue echoed around her. Its grip on her body tightened, wringing a moan from her lips, and plunged inside her pussy.

Demencia threw her head back and squealed in delight. Thick as a dick and way more nimble, it ran over every sensitive spot inside her. Even if it wasn’t slathering her, she’d be dripping wet just from the first few inches. It filled her, wriggling and writhing against her folds. Electric shocks wracked her body. The tongue curled up until Demencia couldn’t move – could barely breathe – and only her legs could kick wildly as it pounded away at her. Trapped, helpless, completely at the mercy of that wonderful fucking tongue…!

She whined as it pulled out. Her hips bucked in the air, the pressure at her core still on the edge of boiling over. “No…! Come on, that’s not fair!”

Her body jerked upward. Demencia let her head hang back, watching the chameleon’s legs come into view. Then its thighs, then its… Her pout turned to a wide grin. She hung horizontal, supported by its tongue and clawed hands around her shoulders, with its fat pink shaft in front of her face. Just a few hairs thicker than its tongue, and almost human in shape, she could practically taste the salty pre-cum beading on its tip. Demencia chewed her lip as her eyes wandered down to the pair of massive, leathery balls beneath.

She giggled. “Aw, glad you like me so much!”

Pushing her tongue out and opening her mouth as wide as she could, Demencia made a tempting little ‘ah!’ noise. The chameleon was, indeed, tempted: it slammed its cock down her throat until its balls slapped against her nose. 

Her whole body tensed, her protests muffled by harsh gagging, but the chameleon paid no mind. Thrusting both its hips and her body, it pounded away at her like a cheap toy. Demencia’s throat bulged, and her jaw ached. Her tongue did its best to flick and lap across the burning flesh, the salty taste filling her mouth. Try as she might, the tongue held her fast, stopping her hands from moving down to her dripping cunt. She whined around the fat rod, and a clawed hand gripped her by the neck. A reminder of whose pleasure came first. Fuck, she loved it when they were forceful!

The tongue yanked Demencia up, pulling her off the cock for a second. She squeaked as her hips smacked against the chameleon’s muscular torso, a firm hand holding her in place. Blood rushed to her head, her cascade of neon green and bright scarlet dangling over the edge of the pipe. Placing her hands on his scaly thighs to steady herself, Demencia craned her head to try and see what was going on.

“Uh, hey? Big guy?”

The chameleon grabbed her head and shoved it against his slick cock. Saliva and pre-cum oozed over her cheek. Every twitch in the hot, hard flesh sent a shiver down – up? – her spine. Something equally warm and wet ran over her cunt, and Demencia’s fanged grin grew. She wrapped her legs around his broad head and ground her cunt on his pecs.

Her tongue traced over the subtle ridges on his shaft. “Hehe, knew you couldn’t resist another taste.”

It pushed its tongue inside her, and Demencia’s eyes flickered. A soft moan escaped her as the squiring muscle plunged and probed the same spots. Writhed against sensitive walls or brushed over soaked folds. The chameleon grabbed the base of her ponytail and yanked her head back, giving her just enough time to squeal before its cock rammed past her lips. It bobbed her head along its shaft, sharp jolts of pain coming from each pull on her hair. Demencia closed her eyes and relaxed her throat.

Or, tried to: having her pussy fucked by a wriggling tongue didn’t make it easy. Her thighs clamped around the chameleon’s neck. Her hips wriggled with each flick or lap or deep, deep plunge. The thick tongue stretched her as much as a cock would! Claws dug into her pert arse, keeping her pinned against the surprisingly warm bulk of its body. The pressure bubbled in her core: mounting with every second as the chameleon ravaged all of her.

Its hips jerked forward. Its tongue faltered. Demencia’s eyes snapped open, watching it shift its tensed legs. A cheeky smile spread as well as it could over her face. Guess it couldn’t go as long as it thought, huh? A strong thrust set her gagging and her eyes watering. Fine then, tough guy!

Her hands jumped to its balls. The chameleon growled, claws digging deeper into her scalp before its breath caught. Demencia hummed along its cock as she hefted the massive nuts, running her fingers over leathery skin. A soft squeeze, a gentle kneading… The shaft twitched in her throat. Worming her way down it, ignoring the tugging at her hair, Demencia swallowed as much of the cock as she could. She kissed the hilt with a little flair of pride. And a whole lot of ball fondling. Come on, come on…

She forced herself to stay pressed against its base, the darkness creeping back. Just a little longer, and- 

The chameleon shuddered. A sudden jerk, a quiver in its thighs. Pulses ripped through its cock and down her throat. Demencia groaned, greedily gulping as it pumped her full of cum. The big balls didn’t disappoint: she almost couldn’t keep up with it, thick jizz threatening to leak past her lips.

A few seconds felt like minutes, before the chameleon pulled her off its cock, holding her up by one leg. Coughing and gasping, she hung like a ragdoll: swinging gently as tears and spit covered her face.

“Jeez, you must’ve been backed up!” Demencia managed to hack out. “Though, you can’t have been out of that tube for very long, right? Aw! Am I your- whoa!”

She thudded onto a pipe below. Her head spun amongst stars as she pushed herself up, hands slipping against the rounded sides. Something substantial crashed into the pipe behind her, the impact reverberating through her body. Strong hands shoved her shoulders back down. A broad muzzle growled in her ear. And a thick, twitching shaft ground against her bruised arse.

Demencia breathlessly giggled, grinding back against its cock. “Ooh… round two? You must really like me.”

The chameleon shoved her face into the metal. Its back claws skittered over the pipe’s surface. The tip of its cock bumped against her cunt, clumsily trying to find its way in. Demencia bit her lip, pushing her arse up and sliding her hand between her thighs. Slowly, gently guiding the tip…

She screamed as the cock slammed into her. The chameleon snarled and snapped above her, the enormous weight of its muscular frame pinning her to the pipe. Keeping her trapped as it ploughed her cunt. Every impact shook the metal. Forced her back to arch and her mouth to hang open. Demencia’s stretched cunt ached, trying to fit all of that incredible girth, waves of near-painful pleasure washing over her. The smack of the chameleon’s hips against her buttocks echoed around them. Its heavy balls hit her cunt as it eagerly took the whole length of the monstrous shaft.

Demencia’s eyes rolled back, and her tongue hung out of her mouth. Hot breath washed over her face and neck, the occasional brush of the chameleon’s tongue driving her wild with ticklish glee. Not a thought in her head as her pussy was battered. Not that her body would respond to any of them anyway. So big. So full… The pressure at her core threatened to tear her apart, building and building as every muscle quivered. 

Her moans turned to gasps. To silent screams. Something inside her broke, and before she could react, a flash of white ripped through her mind. Her whole body lit up. Spasms wracked her, reducing her to a writhing mess stuck between too many hard places. Waves of pleasure washed over her, body and mind. And yet the pounding didn’t stop. The cock just kept going, and going, and going… Demencia mewled as another burst of pleasure exploded from her cunt.

By the time the chameleon finished, she’d lost track of how many spasms and aftershocks she’d had. All she knew was the pleasure stopped as the fat cock pumped her sore cunt full of hot, thick cum. Her fingers ran over her folds, feeling it ooze out of her as the cock withdrew. Demencia lay limp in place, eyes long since zoned out and glazed over, everything but her own battered body muted and distant. 

She didn’t raise her head when something clanged above her. Nor really cared when her invisible lover scurried off, hissing and spitting at something below. Someone shouted, and a half dozen chittering voices sounded in agreement. A short delay, then something was gently propped up against the side of the pipe. A blurry brown square poked up and frowned at her.

“Really? Again?” Dr Flug asked.

Demencia giggled. “Heya, Doc.”

“Are you going to do this every time?”

“Mm… only if you keep giving them those big dicks.”

“I’m not-!” He pinched the bridge of his goggles. “Did you see which way it went?”

She shrugged and lazily waved her hand above her head.

“Of course not,” He sighed, “Do you need me to get you down?”

“Nah, just… just gimme a minute.” Demencia nuzzled the metal. Her legs didn’t want to do anything. Nor her arms.

“… Right. Look, I really don’t have time for this today, so how about we just agree that this didn’t happen, okay?”

Demencia mumbled.

“I mean it! Especially if Black Hat asks. This. Didn’t. Happen.” Flug jabbed his finger into his palm before hurriedly re-balancing himself on the ladder.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Demencia.”

“Fine. “She rolled her eyes and failed to push herself onto all fours.

“Thank you. Now if you don’t mind, I have a lizard I need to catch…” He made his way back down the ladder, shouting something to the crowd of imps milling at the base.

“Bet you wish you had your camera,” Demencia half-sang down at him.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”


	4. Queen Takes Pawn

He had to be making the vents smaller.

Demencia grumbled as she wormed her way through narrow steel tunnels. Every time Flug built a new section of the compound or made some upgrades, he found some new way to annoy her. What was the point of having air-vents if you couldn’t scurry through them? Way faster than the stupid elevator or the stairs. And it let her get to all sorts of fun places.

She thumped her head and snarled. Stupid doctor! Always trying to keep her out of his dumb experiments or storage or whatever. It wasn’t like she broke them that often. Demencia squeezed herself around a corner, grunts and swearing echoing in the darkness around her. She bit her lip to hold back a sudden burst of giggles; her massive neon-green ponytail squished against her body, continually tickling. From the outside, she must’ve looked like a big, fluffy caterpillar. One with fantastic legs!

Wriggling down an awkward kink, Demencia stopped and sniffed the air. Rust, dust-bunnies, and… yes! A manic grin spread across her sharp features; Flug couldn’t hide his pet monsters forever.

The deeper Demencia went, the warmer the air became. Stale too. Not a great combination for anyone in a tight, hot space. Good thing she’d thought ahead and left her clothes behind! Well, okay, less ‘think ahead’ and more ‘not bothered since they were going to get ripped off anyway.’ But that was splitting hairs. Hell, the thin sheen of sweat covering her pale skin just made squirming around all the easier. The tempting smell grew stronger; salty and animalistic. Demencia bit her lip and giggled to herself, her thighs ‘inadvertently’ grinding against one another as she squeezed along. The good doctor had told her he’d not made any more of his hybrids, but her nose never lied!

Finally, she spotted light. A vigorous slithering later and Demencia hooked her fingers around a thin grate, pulling herself over to peer down into a granite cavern below. Her smile widened, her heartbeat leapt, and she made a noise like a squeaky-toy: there were so many lizards!

Well, Lizard-men. Or ‘Saurus Sapiens’ as Dr Bag-on-Head might call them. Demencia called them hot hunks of meat and muscle; seven feet tall at the minimum and built like a pair of refrigerators, sinew rippling under a scaly green hide. Crocodile ridges ran down their backs and onto thick tails that swung in massive arcs. Pointed, toothy muzzles topped with yellow eyes, not unlike one of her own mismatched pair. Vicious and mean, ready to tear up anything that came even close to their lairs.

Everything except a cute mate for them to plough into the ground, that is.

Demencia chewed on the grate for a few seconds, her fingers fumbling for a latch, or screws, or something. Come on, come on! She had to try out the latest model! Who knew what fun surprises Flug had managed to stuff in there? With a snarl, Demencia smacked the cheap cover with her palms.

And pushed too hard, tumbling out of the vent like a flightless chick being shoved from the nest. Instincts kicked in, and Demencia spun, hitting the ground with a roll and smacking against a particularly big body. She leapt up, cartwheeled away, and finally hopped to her feet with a flourish.

“Tada!” Demencia cried, hands above her head triumphantly.

One of the lizard-men beside her lazily raised its head. A mottled pattern of dark green covered its face, like shade from treetops. It gave her a quick sniff, before snorting and dragging itself over to a small pile of rock on the other side of the cavern.

“Hey! Rude.” She stuck her tongue out at it. The lizard-man eyed her for a second, before curling up into a sleepy ball. Demencia crossed her arms and huffed. “You don’t know what you’re missing, pal!”

A deep rumbling sounded behind her. Claws clicked across the naked stone. Demencia giggled, wrapping her ponytail around her shoulders like a feather boa, curling the end about her finger. She turned as at least half-a-dozen burly lizards rose to their feet, slit pupils narrowed.

“Heya, boys…” She cooed, “You looking for a little loving?”

They slowly circled her, heavy footsteps echoing off the cave walls. A single heat-lamp hanging from the ceiling made the thin lines of saliva stretched between their teeth glisten. Demencia squeezed her slender thighs together, a rush of heat running through her. Any one of them could snap her in half in a second! Their nostrils flared as they cautiously sniffed her, their hot breath sending a giddy tingle over her skin.

“Aw, don’t be shy. I won’t bite!” Demencia said. She bared her teeth and snapped with a little ‘rawr!’ A few of the lizards recoiled, and she doubled over with a giggle-fit. “Pft, scaredy-cats!”

Two thuds behind her. Demencia craned her head up, meeting the gaze of an enormous lizard-man looming behind her. Its lips curled back in a deep snarl.

“Hi!” She waved up at it. “Ooh, you’re a big one, aren’t you?”

It snapped its jaws and squared its shoulders. Demencia twirled on her heel, pressed a finger to its lips, and shushed it gently. The lizard furrowed its scaly brows. Pushing its muzzle forwards, its snarl grew louder until Demencia took a few steps back.

She dropped to her knees, letting her eyes wander their way down its body. Biting her lip, Demencia giggled as her favourite part swung into vision: a pair of hefty, scaled balls nestled between muscular thighs, each easily large enough to fill her palm. Her heart pounded in her ears as she settled back on her ankles, running her hands over her slender, toned curves.

“See? I’m not so bad,” Demencia purred. Her hand slid down between her legs, running over her wet cunt as the titanic lizards advanced. “I can be a good girl if you want.”

She held up her glistening fingers. The biggest lizard sniffed her hand, a rumble in its throat. It tongue dragged up her palm, the rough surface making her ticklish as she squirmed on her knees. The big guy straightened up and pushed their hips forward. A slick, wet noise sounded as a bulbous red tip pushed from a hidden sheath, sliding out into a massive pointed shaft that twitched into life. Demencia drooled, watching translucent pre-cum ooze down the underside. The same slick noises sounded all around her as more and more of their cocks jutted proudly toward her.

“Ooh.” Demencia licked her lips. “Flug made you guys fun!”

Big Guy grabbed the base of her ponytail and shoved her against his cock, smearing pre over her face. She giggled and cooed, dragging her tongue along the tapered shaft, hands kneading the heavy sack beneath. Salty and bitter, just the way she liked it. Demencia kissed and slurped her way up to the pointed tip, utterly powerless in his grip. She swirled her tongue around it, pecking and flicking the sensitive head, revelling in every little twitch.

With a growl, Big Guy thrust his cock against her face, glancing off both cheeks and leaving scalding hot trails. Demencia rolled her eyes. Jeez, some people! She leant back and opened her mouth wide, letting her tongue hang out with a soft ‘ah!’

Her eyes widened as that massive cock rammed down her throat. Demencia slowly melted, letting herself go slack in the big guy’s grip as he ploughed her mouth, pushing the bulge further down her neck with each thrust. Gulps and gags filled her ears, mixed with the others’ snapping and growls. Spit dripped down her chin. Her tongue pushed out, lapping along what couldn’t fit in her mouth. Demencia ground her thighs together as the fat cock filled her throat.

More tips butted on her cheeks. Moaning around the one in her throat, Demencia reached up to jerk-off a pair of lucky shafts. She ran her thumbs in circles around the pointed heads, pumping along cocks she could barely wrap her fingers around. The lizards jerked their hips as if trying to fuck her grip, demanding the same treatment as the Big Guy.

One apparently couldn’t take it, yanking Demencia’s head back by her ponytail. She coughed and spluttered as Big Guy’s cock popped out of her mouth. The newbie kept pulling down, arching her back until Demencia’s chest thrust out and her eyesight went upside-down. And right in front of a pair of nice, big balls. She grinned, tracing her tongue over the leathery skin, before the owner’s cock rammed down her throat. Demencia groaned around the sloppy face-fuck, the lizard-man’s sack smacking into her face as it forced her down to its hilt. A pair of clawed hands grabbed her tits and ground a slick shaft between them, pre-cum and saliva pooling in the hollow of her neck.

The lizards snapped and snarled, jostling against each other and slapping her hands away from their rivals’ cocks. Demencia wriggled – at least, as much as she could, bent over like a yoga instructor – as they fought over her body. Nothing like a gangbang to make a girl feel wanted.

The one in her throat roared, slamming its hips against her lips. Her heart fluttered as she felt the first pulse. Demencia hummed, greedily gulping down the scalding hot seed. Watching those big balls contract with every spurt. Fuck, did Flug up the amount, or something? Or was she just relieving all the poor things’ pent-up pressure? Her eyelids flickered as darkness crept on her vision. Another animalistic cry as one of the ones in her hands thrust forward, its cock twitching madly as it sprayed her neck and chest with thick ropes of spunk. Sticky and stinking of arousal, it oozed over her skin, leaving yet more tingling in its wake.

Demencia pulled off the lucky guy who creamed in her throat, giving their tip a little peck before sitting up straight. She cooed over the mess drenching her tits, scooping up a thick dollop on her finger and sucking it away. Fuck, did she love the taste! Demencia purred as she watched Big Guy fuck her cleavage, his tip poking up towards her lips with every thrust. Talons left faint red marks on her skin. She pushed her tongue out, looking up at the big yellow eyes, and winked. Like magic, Big Guy growled and came; giving one last thrust before splattering her face with their salty treat.

Demencia moaned, running her tongue around her mouth to catch as much of his thick jizz as she could. The rest oozed over her cheeks and neck or pooled on her skin like a hot, naughty facemask. Ooh, was that why the people in Flug’s internet history called it a facial?

She laughed, interrupted by a cute cough. “Jeez, you guys really need to learn to share! There’s only so much of me, you know.”

Claws hooked around her waist and yanked. Demencia fell forward with a yelp, hands skidding across the cold floor. Before she had a chance to snap at the rude prick who’d grabbed her, their actual prick shoved itself between her thighs. Hot and sticky and thick, grinding along her cunt. Slumping back down and pushing her arse back, Demencia groaned as the lizard fucked her inner thighs. She squeezed her legs tighter, rubbing over his shaft before it withdrew and pressed the pointed tip on her dripping folds.

The lizard-man’s grip tightened on her waist and, with one solid thrust, impaled her on their shaft.

Demencia’s eyes rolled back, and her mouth hung open, inch after inch of cock shoving into her needy cunt. It was way thicker at the hilt than the tip, stretching her cunt almost painfully past full until her arse pressed on scaly hips. She dragged a hand over her stomach, tracing the thing’s massive length inside her.

The fucker wasted no time; the first few thrusts were long and deep, as if testing out just how much she could take. The lizard-man rumbled as it sped up, slamming its full length with every impact. Its massive sack slapped on her thighs. The sting of its smooth scales on her arse added a wonderful tinge to the waves of pleasure washing over her. Demencia rocked back against him, mewling and panting with every smack.

Well, until another friendly lizard pulled her head up like a ragdoll and shoved their cock past her lips.

Demencia unsteadily propped herself on all fours, bobbing between the monstrous cocks as their owners abused her holes. Eyes glazed over with a contented hum, idly swallowing or clamping her cunt around the fat fucking things stretching her out. Warm pressure bubbled up in her core, quickly mounting with every thrust.

She snatched a quick breath as two lizards jostled, snapping and fighting over who got to fuck her throat. A third shoved them both away and cut off her manic giggling, its claws digging into her scalp as it held her against its scaly underbelly. Her eyes rolled back as darkness crept up on her vision. Light-headed and squirming, her whole body trembling as the pleasure mounted. As the adrenaline rushed through her, enhancing every sensation until she finally exploded. With a muffled scream, Demencia’s legs clamped together, and spasms wracked her body. Her mind blanked out, replaced with a flood of hot white haze. Waves of pleasure crashed over her, seemingly timed to the endless fucking even as her cunt clenched around the pounding shaft.

The lizard ploughing her from behind snarled and yanked her back. Demencia wriggled her hips against him as pulses ripped up his cock, pumping her thoroughly abused cunt full of scalding hot cum. Even before he pulled out, dripped past his thick shaft and oozed down her quivering thighs. Mr Throat-Fuck followed soon after, and she gulped down every drop on instinct alone, given her brain still hovered in that wonderful cloud of lusty heat.

Coughing, Demencia wiped her mouth with one hand and grinned over her shoulder. “Who’s next, who’s next? Come on, come on!”

Big Guy snatched her up by the waist and pulled her into the air.

“Whee!” She squealed, giggling as the mass of muscle thudded onto his back. Big Guy held her by her thighs and arse, sharp claws pressing into her reddened skin. “Aw, did you miss me?”

It ground her against its cock in response. The tapered shaft, still slick with her spit, brushed Demencia’s sensitive folds, setting the pressure back to simmering. She laid back, propping herself up on his broad chest. Big Guy hoisted her up again, adjusted its grip, and pressed the pointed tip against her anus.

Demencia gasped. “Naughty, naughty!”

Big Guy snorted and shoved harder. Her body gave way to the massive cock immediately, a silent squeal on her lips as it slipped inside. Every nerve it brushed against burnt, her body tensing with incredible spasms as the lizard worked himself deeper inside. Stretching her poor arse apart. The pain quickly melted into an intense pleasure; every shallow thrust grinding along her tight walls, every new inch filling her up.

Another set of claws dug into her legs, another rock-hard shaft grinding along her cunt. With an enormous grin, Demencia looked the new lizard in his beady eyes and gleefully nodded over and over. More, more! And she got it. The thick cock sunk into her cunt and knocked every last thought from her brain.

Demencia moaned, her head lolling back. “You guys really know how to treat a girl right…”

Trapped between them, her calves flopping uselessly in the air, Demencia could barely move her shaking limbs. All she felt was the fullness in her slutty holes. All she heard were her own breaths and the low snarling in sharp-toothed muzzles, loud enough to rumble in her chest. Wild thrusting sent waves of unbearable heat and pleasure through her body, the pressure in her core growing faster than before. This was gonna be a big one!

Another cock smacked against her cheek, failing to find its mark on her lips. With a breathless giggle, Demencia opened her mouth wide. The lizard wasn’t too bright, apparently, as it missed her again. With an irritated snap, it clambered over the rutting trio and shoved its cock between Demencia’s cum-covered tits. It hissed, swatting others away with its tail, talons digging into her chest as the massive member ground against her soft skin. Demencia couldn’t help but laugh; silly thing! It could always wait its turn. Although, looking at those big balls swinging just above her face…

She buried her head in its sack, licking and sucking the leathery skin. A surprised squeal gave Demencia a rush of mischievous pride. What other noises could these things make? Working her way up, she teased whatever scale or skin she could find, probing with her tongue until she hit the thing’s hidden spot. The lizard lifted its tail and Demencia dove right in, eagerly running along the puckered hole. Prodding and pushing as its thighs trembled and its rhythm faltered.

Not that she was doing much better; a particularly hard thrust from the Big Guy below her arched her back and sent a shudder up her spine. Demencia mewled and groaned, trying her best to squeeze her tits together for the lucky lizard up top. All the while, her dripping cunt and over-stuffed arse flooded her with ever-intensifying pulses. Her toes curled, and her eyelids flickered. Bubbling, boiling pressure built until it pained her.

Screaming, Demencia came, her tight holes clamping around those wonderful cocks. She twitched and shivered, sandwiched between so many muscular bodies, her mind blanking out with every wave that crashed against it. The lizard above roared, one last thrust sending hot spurts of cum across her stomach. Big Guy and their friend snarled in unison, pounding at Demencia’s arse and cunt even as the aftershocks wracked her. She draped limply over Big Guy’s chest as the two of them pumped her broken body full of their thick jizz. Past full, the sticky fluid leaked out of her holes, dripping down her thighs before they’d pulled their twitching cocks out of her.

Demencia mewled softly as they slid out, leaving her to jerk her hips as cum oozed from her battered holes. Her head swam in a heavy mist, everything at once numb and exhausted yet also aching and sensitive. Something grabbed her ankles and pulled her off Big Guy, holding her limp body up as muzzles sniffed and snarled. Demencia gave them a little wave, about the only thing her body would do, and ran her tongue around her open mouth. Still, so many loads to swallow. Cocks to suck…

A roar shook the cavern.

The lizards scrambled, letting Demencia drop to the floor with an undignified noise. She weakly pushed herself up, grumbling, as a large shadow loomed over her. Her eyes widened as her gaze trailed up thick, scaly thighs and over a narrow waist, up past an enormous rack, oddly devoid of nipples, and up into small slit pupils. A pattern of mottled dark-green blotches covered the she-lizard’s snout.

“Oh, hey,” Demencia tried for a smile. “You’re the one from before! Love the new- whoa!”

The she-lizard snatched her by the arms and held her high. Demencia wriggled in the air, futilely kicking and snapping, despite being a good metre away from the thing’s snout. It didn’t take long for her aching, quivering limbs to give out; she hung there, panting and cursing her over-enthusiastic orgasms. Talk about going out with a bang…

“Look, I’m really sorry for stealing your harem, or whatever,” Demencia said, “Okay, no, I’m not. These guys are just way too much fun! But maybe we can share?”

The She-Lizard tossed her up and caught her by the waist. Its scaly lips pulled back, sharp teeth slowly prying apart. Demencia weakly smacked at the thing’s fingers, her eyes widening as a long, serpentine tongue slithered toward her.

She bit her lip. “O-okay… that’s pretty hot.”

She-Lizard growled and shoved her tongue into Demencia’s cum-stuffed cunt. With a low groan, Demencia melted into her grip. A full foot of wriggling muscles wormed its way over her inner walls, licking and stroking every sensitive spot with a rough vigour. What couldn’t fit in her ground across her folds and clit, wracking Demencia with gleeful spasms. Her oversensitive hole screamed under the sudden sensation. Her legs weakly curled around a thick, muscular neck, trying to pull the queen-bitch closer. The claws dug deeper, and Demencia knew her place.

“H-hah… you boys could learn a thing or two from her!” She squealed.

Was that rumble laughter? Either way, the She-Lizard worked faster, reducing Demencia to a squirming mess on her tongue. Flooding her body with shivers. Adorable squeaks and whimpers filtered out of Demencia as her hands struggled to find something to hold onto. Up and up the pleasure mounted, her exhausted body surrendering to every pulse. Before she knew it, Demencia hit her climax; her body tensed and bucked, the tight grip leaving red marks on her skin. A strangled scream and a soft sigh left her, eyes rolled back and limbs barely responding at all. Her head floated on a cloud of white-hot delight, even as she tumbled to the floor.

She-Lizard gently kicked Demencia to the side, leaving her to pant and giggle as the aftershocks hit. Another roar, triumphant, and the crowd of lizard-men cautiously advanced. Big Guy stomped past Demencia’s splayed form, shoving her aside with a flick of its tail.

“Rude,” She mumbled, her vision going blurred as everything caught up to her. Green forms converged on She-Lizard, grunts and snaps and hisses filling the air. A big, dumb grin crossed Demencia’s lips as the realisation finally worked its way through her brain. “Hehe… go get it, girl…”

She closed her eyes and snuggled into the cold, hard ground as a pool of jizz dripped off her.

***

Dr Flug tapped the screen with his extendable pointer. “As you can see, with the introduction of the ‘Queen’ lizard, and a show of dominance, the entire tribe has formed a convenient hierarchy. One alpha female commanding the other, less dominant males. As long as we have the queen, and no, ahem, interrupting elements, the entire tribe is potentially under control.”

He coughed into his fist, his confidence rapidly dwindling under his boss’ firm gaze. “So, um… what do you think?”

Black Hat sat in a high-backed leather chair, fingers steepled as he looked between Flug and the enormous monitor. His thin grey lips pursed to a near-invisible line. Flug gulped and tugged at the collar of his t-shirt, trying not to break eye-contact too earl- Oh, nope, nevermind. That stare was way too scary. Like pinpoints of hellfire.

“Sir?” Flug hazarded.

“Well, doctor, it’s certainly an inventive solution.” Black Hat uncrossed his legs and stood, adjusting the lapel of his suit. “And you’re sure the ‘Queen’ is under our control?”

“O-of course!” Flug snapped to attention, thankful the paper bag covered how all the blood drained out of his face. “Just to be safe, I do have plans to install some collars or an implanted control system. I could put those into production right away.”

“As usual, you’ve thought of everything, Flug.” Black Hat flashed a sharp-toothed grin.

As he turned his attention back to the screen, Flug let himself slump forward and breathe a sigh of relief. The feeling didn’t last long.

“Everything, that is, except one small matter.” Black Hat snatched Flug up by the collar, shoving his snarling face against the doctor’s goggles. “You’ve ruined my side-gig!”

“S-s-side gig, sir?” Flug squeaked. “Wait, you don’t mean… the videos?!”

“Did you think I installed cameras around the facility on a whim? I knew exactly what that idiot was getting up to with your hybrids, and I made sure to capture every single incident. Do you know why?” Black Hat’s grip tightened, his fingers turning to sharp talons. “Because people paid a premium for it! Do you have any idea how many perverts were buying those videos? All it took was one leak, and we were swimming in it, Flug!”

“I-I’m sorry!” Flug threw up his hands defensively. “I-I didn’t know that was a thing you wanted to keep doing! You know, just a, uh, consolation prize! I just thought, you know, with the original henchman plan and all... A-and what with the whole ‘villainy’ brand and everything, you know? Please, not the face!”

Black Hat glared for several agonising moments. His snarl curled up into a trademark smirk, and he let Flug drop onto his trembling knees with a low chuckle. “Oh, Flug. Just like you to put the brand before everything.”

Flug peeked past his fingers. “You’re not mad?”

“Oh, no. I’m livid.” He said through gritted teeth. “Which is why you’d better make sure that this project of yours is profitable. We’ve already had some interest, particularly with certain… villainesses.”

“Villainesses?” Flug cocked his head. Why would he bother making the distinct- Oh. Ew. He stood up and nervously dusted off his lab-coat. “U-um, well, if we have interest then it’ll only take a little bit of promotion to…”

He gulped as Black Hat glowered down at him. “I promise, Mr Black Hat, Sir, I-I’ll make sure we make even more than your, um… side-gig.”

Black Hat grinned, wrapping an arm around Flug’s shoulder. “That’s the spirit! You’d best be right, for your own sake. And if not, well… I’ll just take it out of your paycheque. Or elsewhere, if necessary.”

Flug shrank back, his blood cold and his skin crawling. “E-elsewhere, sir?”

“Have you ever been to the theatre, Flug?” Black Hat said, casually examining his talons. “You know, I’m rather fond of Shakespeare. Why, if I had to pick a favourite, I’d probably say… The Merchant of Venice.”

His grip tightened, claws digging through the thin fabric of Flug’s lab-coat. “Understood, doctor?”

Lips sealed shut, Flug desperately tried to keep his screaming on the inside.


End file.
